NOT APPLICABLE
NOT APPLICABLE
NOT APPLICABLE
The field of endeavor to which this invention pertains is the preparation and use of water dispersible zinc oxide dimethylalkylamine salt wood preservatives, sapstain control chemicals, and ultraviolet light inhibitors. The subject matter of the claimed invention relates to zinc oxide, dimethylalkylamines, and to monocarboxylic acids containing 1 to 4 carbons which react with dimethylalkylamines to form the dimethylalkylamine salt. Dimethylalkylamines are water insoluble while the dimethylalkylamine salts are water soluble.
Zinc oxide is well known wood protection chemical used in paints as well as in wood preservatives; it has found very little use as a sapstain control chemical. My invention relates to water borne zinc oxide; previously, zinc oxide has been combined with arsenic acid and ammonia for effective wood preservation. Now, with new restrictions on arsenic, these combinations will not be available for most wood protection applications. Dimethylakylamines and dimethylalkylamine salts have found some previous usage in wood protection, usually in combination with copper compounds. Monocarboxylic acids containing one to four carbons have been used as inert ingredients in wood preservative compositions.
My invention does not pertain to zinc oxide dissolved in water with ammonia or water soluble amines. It does not pertain to zinc oxide dissolved in organic solvents with petroleum soluble acids. It does pertain to zinc oxide, dimethylalkylamine salts, and monocarboxylic acids containing one to four carbons in wood protection compositions containing other fungicides, insecticides, and ultraviolet light inhibitors. The levels of monocarboxylic acid I teach are greater than that required to convert the added dimethylalkylamine to its salt.
To protect unseasoned wood from sapstain during short drying periods, the control chemical should remain on the surface of the wood. This requirement is best met by compositions of my invention which are less acidic. To penetrate and protect seasoned wood for extended periods of exterior exposure, the compositions of my invention should be more acidic.
My invention teaches a composition for protecting wood from decay, mildew, sapstain, and ultraviolet light degradation which comprises zinc oxide in combination with dimethylalkyamine salts and monocarboxylic acids containing one to four carbons wherein the weight ratio of dimethyalkyllamine salt to zinc oxide ranges from 1 to 10 to 10 to 1, and the stoichiometric ratio of acid to zinc oxide ranges from 0.5 to 1.5. It is the object of my invention to provide improved wood protection with reduced levels of zinc oxide.
The preferred embodiment of my invention relates to concentrate wood protection compositions prepared by blending zinc oxide first with a dimethylalkylamine, preferably dimethylcocoamine, then with a monocarboxylic acid containing one to four carbons, preferably propionic acid, and finally blending in any other desired fungicides, or insecticides. The addition of the acid results in an exothermic reaction forming the propionate salt of dimethylcocoamine, which in combination with the excess of propionic acid, forms a complex with the zinc oxide allowing it to disperse in water. Many composition according to my invention will require further acidification before they give a commercial level of penetration into seasoned wood when they are diluted with water. This acidification may occur in the concentrate or after dilution. It is preferred to occur after dilution, and can employ acids or acidic salts, and these may be formulated with other components.